Bits and Pieces
by LF7
Summary: Formally the oneshot named Apologize. Now, random oneshots, twoshots, and songfics. READ and Review


**Oh wow! This was completely random. I was just listening to this on my ipod and i was like somebody should do a songfic to this. LOL! So enjoy.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:) Apologize is owned by Timbaland and One Republic.**

_Song_

Apologize

Casey was used to eating alone, but she was okay with it. It had become some sort of routine. Him being famous and all. I guess, when you are a famous hockey player you don't need to worry about coming home to your wife. Or for dinner. Or for breakfast for that matter. But, like he says, at least he comes home. Right?

She knew he wasn't the most faithful person. There had been countless encounters with that problem. She figured that if he loved her as much as he claims, then he would stop. So she chose to ignore it. But it was getting harder. And she was getting more and more fed up.

Casey was running late today. The hospital was packed more so than usual, and she had had one long surgery. She was glad to finally be home. She walks through the door and stops. There are clothes everywhere. Not just Derek's clothes either. Now, she was furious! She took the door behind her that she forgot to close and slammed it. Really hard, so he could hear from inside the bedroom. There was no way she was going in there.

All of a sudden a blonde haired woman runs out of the bedroom trying to put on her clothes while heading for the door which Casey so graciously opened.

"Casey." Derek looked at her and then just looked down. What could he say really?

"I thought this was over."

"Me too."

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

"Derek I don't know if I can do this anymore. When we got married you told me you would always protect me from being hurt. Well, I'm hurting. And you're the one hurting me." Casey refused to cry. She had cried enough to last a lifetime. He steps closer to her, but she steps back.

"Casey, what are you saying? You know I love you. I love you so much, Casey. I just… I don't know… I wasn't thinking…I was."

"Derek I feel like I'm holding on a string."

"What?" He said completely confused.

"I feel like I'm holding on a string 10 feet off the ground, and at any moment you're gonna drop me. That's how I feel." Derek's eyes widened. "I don't like that feeling, Derek."

"That's nowhere near true! You know how I feel about you Casey! I'm just going through a hard time right now. I'll get help! I'll…I'll be home more. I will come home right after practice. As soon as it's over, I swear! I love you so much Casey. Without you there is no me. I can't survive without you. I need you!"

"Ha!" Casey laughs angrily, tears threatening to fall, but she won't let them. "You NEED me, huh? Hmm, now where have I heard this one before?"

Derek stays quiet so Casey pushes him. Hard. And points at him, "YOU! When, you ask? You really want to know?" She pushes him again. "Last week! God! I can't even look at you." Casey turns away from, staring at the wall.

Derek wasn't to worried she'd leave him. This had happened a lot of times before, and she always came crawling back. But he had to at least play the part. It wasn't like he didn't really love her. He did with all his heart. But, he was only 22 and he was already tied down. Where's the fun in that?

"I don't believe a word."

"I'm sorry. I am honestly and full heartedly sorry. I will never do it again." When she didn't turn around he reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "You hear me? I said I'm sorry."

Casey whips her head around and looks at him. When did he become like this? How did she let herself get involved with this? She promised herself she wouldn't become like her mother. Derek goes to kiss Casey, but she shrugs out of his grasp.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"It's too late to apologize."

"What?" Derek didn't think he heard her right. She always forgave him. That's how it was with him. She knew it was harmless fun! She had to know!

"I said, it's too late." She starts towards the door when Derek grabs her arm spinning her around.

"No! Casey, I'm in love with you. You can't… you can't leave me. By myself." Derek's eyes was a hard thing to master. But, Casey had learned. She knew when he was happy, sad, lying, mad. And right now he wasn't lying, but she had had enough.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

"Derek, I loved you. I loved you with all my heart. I was so in love with you I was willing to ignore all those hoes you played around with. I would have done anything for you, because I was almost sure you would do anything for me. I was willing to lay my entire life down for you. What do you think I was just in some God forbidden relationship just for kicks. HA! I don't think so." She laughed sarcastically.

"Loved?" Now Derek eyes held nothing, but hurt. And Casey was sure that he hurt. There was never a day that went by without Casey telling him how much in love she was with him. Never a day. And now this.

"My love for you…I will always…" She stopped. She searched her mind for the best possibly way to explain this. "I'll always be here for you Derek. But I think that the fire you once told me lit in my eyes only for you, has faded. 

Burned out. Is gone." She blew it. She cried. "And now you want to sit here and tell me sorry. It doesn't quite work that way."

Derek grabbed Casey and wrapped his arms around her. He smelt of beer. He began to weep. "Casey I love you. Don't leave me! Please! You can't! I'm… I am so sorry. I'll never do it again. I promise!"

This was killing her inside, but this was long over due.

"Your promises don't really mean anything to me."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

She grabbed the first things she could and just threw them in the suitcase. Derek was nervously unpacking everything she put into it.

"Wouldja stop?!"

"No, because Casey I love you. I can't go on without you."

"Well, you're gonna have to learn."

"Casey! This isn't how it was supposed to go! I said I'm sorry, you are supposed to forgive me."

"Are you honestly yelling right now? Are you honestly yelling _at me _right now?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. And a thousand more. Don't leave me, Case."

She snaps her suitcase shut, goes up to Derek and gives him a kiss. It's soft and gentle. Their passion was still there, they could feel it. But her love for him was gone. They both knew it.

"It's too late to apologize."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

"I was holding on your string, Derek, and you dropped me." And with that she walked out of the room and out of his life.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. It was only my second songfic. REVIEW It's my birthday so, please, it could be like my present!**


End file.
